1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for mixing fluids held in laboratory vessels, such as test tubes and, more particularly, to a vortexer capable of agitating by electromagnetic means.
2. Description of Related Art
Vortex mixers (often referred to as vortexers) used to mix liquids in a laboratory environment are well known in the art. Prior art vortexers typically carry out mixing operations on one or a plurality of containers, such as test tubes, beakers and flasks. These vortexers are generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,668.
With reference to FIG. 1, a prior art vortexer 8 includes a base 10, a motor 11 mounted to the base 10, an agitated platform 12 resiliently supported from the base 10 and connected to a motor 11 by an eccentric crank and coupling 13. The agitated platform 12 is resiliently supported upon a set of wires 14, the lower end of each wire 14 being secured in a holder 15 mounted to base 10. A housing 16 encloses motor 11, wire 14 and the operating circuitry of the prior art vortexer 8. This arrangement is well known and is utilized in connection with other forms of vortexers.
The typical prior art vortexer, which generally has a significant number of components, such as joints, bearings and an electrical motor, is relatively expensive, noisy and produces a substantial amount of vibration. Although attempts have been made to dampen some of the noise and vibration in these prior art vortexers, such as providing the base with rubber suction cup feet, the vibration and the noise cannot be significantly reduced because of the number of moving parts and the inherent vibration caused by the motor and eccentric crank and coupling design. Therefore, it would be desirable to overcome the above-mentioned deficiencies by providing an electromagnetic vortexer having minimal vibration and a minimum number of moving parts.